I Know Nothing, Maura
by phillisthesheep
Summary: Jane did the thing wrong because she didn't understand how she felt to Maura. The detective and the doctor felt like the distance between them was farther. Because the detective couldn't resist her yearning when it more grew, she walked behind the doctor and then pinned her on the door.


**This my first fanfiction. The characters and some storyline belong to the show Rizzoli and Isles, by Janet Tamaro, and the serial books, by Tess Gerritsen.**

**Warning: Sexual assualt**

**Rated: M**

**( I know that the character cannot be the way I wrote,but I just used my feeling to write the characters' thinking. I'm gay and I realize certain way of reaction when some straight girls knew that I like them. However,it's just some of the line happened in my life. I wrote it because I just hope some good parts of the content will happen to me someday. Sometimes the story shows many symbol which I wanna mean to what happen in my life.)**

**Chapter 1**

The brunette opened her eyes because of coldness on her body.

"Oh! God" said the woman, she recalled her dream. The det felt something pressed on her ads. Looking down on her naked abs, the woman suddenly jumped off her bed and then saw back to someone who was sleeping in the bed.

"Maura!" bawled out the detective, trying to cover her body by the blanket. Her loud voice made the others slowly opened her hazel eyes.

"Morning, Jane" said the honey blonde, adding a smile.

"Please, get out of my room, Maura" said the taller woman.

A smile slowly disappeared and turned to be the frown. Tear was finally full in Maura's eyes.

"Why, Jane?"

Asking in very sad voice, Maura just asked but she didn't want to know any reason. Jane's look was full of angry and confusion when she heard the question.

"Oh! You asked me, why. Look, I broke up Casey last night, and you acted like trying to console me. Now you can see what was happen. …I have nothing to say."

The way Jane acted to her made her heart hurt. When she looked in the brown eyes, Maura cried harder.

'I didn't do anything wrong, Jane. You perhaps forgot that you tried to kiss me over and over'

Seeing the tear, the brunette pretended to look the other way even if she knew that last night the honey blonde cried and trembled because of the pleasure, but this time was different. Her throat was dry when last-night memory started to play in her head again. Jane still remembered the M.E.'s sweet moan. The torture between her legs made her sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't start it, Jane. You probably forgot how many times you said that you love me. And now I'm clear that was just a beautiful lie." sobbed out Maura. While she was putting on her fashion dress, Jane was looking at the bare silky back which had been touched over and over last night.

'Don't be ridiculous. You've never felt for her that way, Jane. Dammit! I slept with her because of my extreme hurt and her seducible body. But it wasn't my fault. Why, Maura? If you had just reminded me, I'd have done it'

Jane didn't know what she should do and what she felt. Looking her best friend rapidly putted on the high heels, the det didn't want the doc to leave, but it was too hard to say anything when she realized what she had done. To the brunette, it was a shame to make love with the best friend who was so close to her.

The M.E. sighed. She had expected to tell Jane her feeling, but now she absolutely knew that she couldn't. Maura finally stood up and felt the hurt beating on her fragile entrance.

Jane rapidly held her friend's petite waist when she saw the doc falling down on the floor. Because of being held by the one who made she felt upset was so uncomfortable, Maura tried to let the det's hands off.

"Please, Jane. I don't want your pretend kindness."

Jane felt empty when she heard the words, and she didn't know what she should say or do. The impossibly beautiful hazel eyes made her looking deep in them.

"Maura I…uh"

Maura stopped removing the hands and stared in the brown eyes like waiting for the det's words.

"I just… I've never wanna be with a woman."

When she'd heard the words, the doctor suddenly pushed away from the taller body.

'Ugh! How could I say that? '

"Please let me go." nearly whispered the M.E.

Jane sighed and slowly took her arms off the waist. She felt like a great lightning striking on her heart when the honey blonde went out of the room.

…

In the morgue, the M.E. quietly cried because of thinking about what the det whispered in her ear last night. Because of realizing that all of Jane's words gently forced her yielding to lie under her athletic body, she couldn't stop crying. Suddenly, crying turned to be sobbing when she was thinking about the brunette's long digits and the pain and pleasure from them.

The M.E. didn't see the det since leaving the bedroom. A minute became an hour when she waited for Jane.


End file.
